Moments Worth
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: 3 years later one night they share what they wanted for a long time. TxJ This is not for those who cannot handle this! WARNING ADULT THEME!


Moments Worth  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: This one is a one-shot. Again I **DO NOT** own Instant Star, and this is a **VERY** R rated fic, so please, please don't read it if your not old enough! I hope you enjoy this one as well. :)

Lying in that couch she could see where he stood by the window illuminated by the street lights below, she realized just how much things changed. It's been three years, she was nineteen now. She sat up slowly as she watched him.

Things haven't been easy on them, but somehow they made it through. He realized what he wanted and she what she wanted yet, here they were again. She sighed and looked around the dark living room. His living room, his apartment.

He turned and looked at her, "your up, I was wondering if I was going to have to wake you up." He teased but behind that she knew that he was worried about something, about her. "Jude."

She rolled her eyes, "don't worry about it, I was tired and I just fall asleep. I'm sorry."

He grunted and ran his fingers through his hair in an almost OCD act. "You don't get it do you? Things can't possibly be good with Jamie if you're sleeping at the studio, and working all the time."

She stood walking towards kitchen, "what do you care, I mean your pretty great with my sister. But I'm another subject."

"Jude, let's not do this right now. Instead let's talk about how your wearing yourself out." He said still not turning on the light.

It finally occurred to her that he was afraid to see her, he was afraid to see the real woman she was becoming and though it made her a little happy, most of her felt sorry that he couldn't see it. "I'll call a cab, I need to get back to my apartment Jamie will worry where I am."

"I already called him and told him you're here." He stated simply.

"What about Sadie, what's she going to say when she sees her sister with her boyfriend in his apartment? I don't think you realize it Quincy but you can't have it both ways." She said as she pulled out a bottle of water and looked for the aspirin.

He watched as she pulled out his bottle of pain killers, she knew where everything was, there was a time they could cook together and write songs while doing it, but now ever since her very first tour she's changed, but what had happened was he chose one path and she another. But he found that after the magic was gone he missed her more and more and hated that she wasn't his to call his own, no now she belonged to someone else, while he belonged to her sister.

"I hear you and Sadie are thinking about tying the knots, she couldn't stop talking about it at dinner last Friday." She said absently as she walked around. "I'm glad things are working out, I mean she's twenty one, your twenty five, it seems to make sense that you guys would get married. Maybe Jamie and I will tie the knots soon too, who knows."

He couldn't stand it when she spoke of what she and Jamie could do, would do, and god what they can do, no what Jamie could do to her, rather. He turned back to the window once more, he lived richly. He believed that he should always have the best he can have, the best cars, the best clothing, the best apartments hence his condo, which over looked the city, with glass walls. And for a long time he had the best women too, but he suddenly realized they weren't the best, because he never knew best until he met the brilliant head of red hair and grey blue eyes.

Jude knew she hit a cord, looking at the couch which had her jacket lying there over his like it belonged together. She sighed, "I'm going Quincy, and I have a term paper to worry about."

"You don't call me Tommy anymore why?" he asked softly.

Jude looked him in the eye and gave him that smile that usually left is heart yearning, but this one broke it. "Because you're not mine to call, now you belong to her. So you and I are nothing more then what you always wanted."

He stepped up to her so quickly that she almost didn't know if he was going to walk past her or right through her, but it was neither, instead she was in his arms, he was holding her tightly. "God Jude, don't walk away from me."

"Why the hell not, you walked away from me three years ago. You gave me your answer when you left." Her heart lunching the way it did that night three years ago, it was at her record completion party she found out that he was with Sadie. "You chose her!"

His hold tightened, "I know! I know I was stupid because the one I really wanted was you, but god Jude you were sixteen and I…I couldn't be a moral skeptic no matter how much I wanted you."

She still didn't embrace him, instead she held her hand in a fist, her nails digging into her flesh, her teeth gritting against each other, her tears not being able to hold back. "You can't do this to me. I won't fall for you again, not this time around. Sadie's really happy with you and I won't take that away from her."

He kissed her neck, tasting her skin like he wanted. Her grunt told him she was fighting the need to return his love, but she was stubborn. "I can't let you go Jude; I was stupid once for not caring, for not waiting or trying, but now there is nothing holding me back."

"No there is, _me_!" she said as she pushed away from him. "I won't let you hurt me or my sister again."

Tommy said nothing as he held her again, kissing her hair and cheek, slowly making his way to her lips, those plum juicy lips that he dreamt of for years, and now he could taste them again, and he knew that's all they needed just a memory and they could fall back in love with the other. He was cocky, but he also knew that honestly she loved him more then she could ever say.

I love you was just too little to say for either of them, having waited for so long to finally have this moment where she was his and he was hers. "You can't do this to me again Tommy, not this time around; I've out grown your silly games."

"But you haven't out grown me, then you wouldn't be shivering for my touch, then you wouldn't be so ready to be loved by me." He said.

"You don't love me! How can I be ready to be loved by you when you don't even love me Tommy?"

He went still damn her and her words that hurt like knives, she knew him better then anyone so of course she spoke the truth, but this time he wished she didn't get under his skin as deeply as she did. "You know better then anything that I wanted you, I couldn't stand that you were with some kid you didn't know what he had, why do I have to explain this to you?"

"You don't! You're involved, and I'm involved. I will not be another Eden; I won't cheat on someone I care for very much." She said stepping away from him.

Tommy sighed and folded his arms over his chest, "Jude why don't you admit that you don't love Jamie that way, Jamie already told me that you guys called quits before you came back from L.A."

Jude balled her hands into fist again, she knew that Jamie probably meant well, but she knew that this was going to complicate things for her, at least before she could have made excuses that she was seeing someone, now she was caught dead in head lights. "Doesn't matter, I have to go Tommy."

She made another attempt to move towards the door, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her flushed against him and kissed her hard, letting his tongue do the talking, and his heart flew when she threw her arms around him and kissed him back as need as he was.

It wasn't your sweet lovers kiss, no this was pure need. It was animalistic for both of them, the need to feel the other. He broke the kiss and moved his lips over her jaws to her ear slowly letting his tongue write her skin in his words of need and want for her.

His clear blue eyes gazed down at her. He smiled, revealing strong white teeth between his full-bodied lips.

Jude shook her head, "this can't be real, this isn't happening…not real." She shook her head lightly.

"You may touch me, Ma'am, if you want to assure yourself I'm really here. You have my word I won't disappear." Tommy said as he cupped her cheeks in a show of promise.

Tentatively, Jude reached out and touched the soft fine cotton of his shirt. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his warm face.

"Can you disappear?" she asked her voice husky.

"I can. Do you want me to?" he stepped away from her touch.

Jude closed her eyes, "No! Don't go."

Immediately, she felt the heat of life beneath her fingertips, and again, he was flesh and blood. "Tell me to stay, then. Say 'Tommy, I want you to stay and love me like no man has ever done before.'"

Her heart gave a jolt. A heated lethargy swept through her body. A long breathy sigh came from her lips. "Yes…stay Tommy. Stay and love me like no man has ever done before."

His mouth crashed down on hers, his tongue slipping inside easily, exploring, thrusting, then teasing and tasting. His hands kneaded her breast through her tank until they were aching and taut. He stepped away from her taking her hand and slowly making his way towards his bedroom. She watched his back the whole time.

He stopped and looked at her, he licked his lips. She looked at him then with lightening fingers she took his shirt off and he was shirtless and bear. His chest was muscular and smooth. Jude reached out and brushed both palms against his chest, feeling the thud of his heart beneath them. Her eyes widen in amazement, this was happening, he was real and he wanted her.

"You're so real, how can you feel so real?" after years of dreaming of him she had his image down to a T and knew him inside out.

"Because I _am_ real." With a soft growl, he fell upon her again, his tongue moving down the vee of her neck to the swell of her breast, he pulled her tanks off her, it had been a thing she's been practicing where she didn't wear a bra and today she was glad. She squirmed beneath him, trying to relieve the ache between her legs.

Tommy went from one nipple to the other, in no apparent rush as one hand caressed the tip of one unoccupied breast while his tongue worked the other. She had beautiful breast with dark pink areola. Finally, his mouth slipped down the lower swell to her stomach where his tongue dipped into her navel for a leisurely taste, playfully pulling on the diamond stud she got when she was seventeen. The fire between her legs burned hotter.

"Oh please…" she murmured. "I want…"

"I know what you want, I know youthe best," he said softly, his mouth against her lower belly. "I've waited a long time Jude, and I'm not going to rush into making love to you, no matter how much I ach to." He kissed her hip bone, "we have all night Jude, all night for me to show you how much I love you, and then all morning, and all day and the night after that."

His hands were on her thighs now, stroking them lightly, when he had removed her jeans, she didn't remember, or her black lace panty. All she knew was this was Tommy and never had she loved having another's lips on her as she did now. He chuckled as a thumb brushed high against her inner leg and felt the wetness there. She flinched involuntarily as his touch sent an electric jolt through her.

"Well Jude Harrison I have to say your sensitive there aren't you sweetheart?" his fingers inched closer to her moist hot center, but not quite touching her there. She thrust her pelvis towards him and moaned. He dipped his head down to where she could feel his warm breath against her skin. "Do you want it Jude? Just tell me you want it." his voice was a low rumble, vibrating against her. She knew his tongue was only inches away, and god, yes, she wanted it.

"I _want_ it! Please Tommy make me come." She flinched again as his fingers parted the tiny hood that sheltered her nub. With the touch of his tongue, a cry escaped her lips. "Oh Yes!"

With his lips and tongue, he began to work his magic. At the same time, he thrust two fingers into her, moving in and out slowly and expertly, each time moving a bit closer to where his tongue was busy. Once, he came too close. Jude began to shudder, climaxing in warm gushing waves. His tongue slowed and finally, he drew away, his head resting against her thigh.

"Was that good honey?" he whispered, his voice ragged.

"Oh yeah." She murmured. "Come here."

He slid up to her, and lying on his side, took her into his arms. They shared a deep drugging kiss. This was his fantasy to have Jude Harrison this way. Jude's hands moved down to the small of his back. Her fingers touched the waistband of his jeans, and slid down his firm buttocks. Down and over to his front. Her palm found the rock hard outline of his erection. '_Very well gifted, indeed,_' she thought deliriously happy that she was finally this personal with Tom Quincy. God she'd never felt anything like that before, oh the talent he hand with his mouth.

"Don't think Jude, just live for this moment." He whispered into her ear. "No one will love you like I will." He pressed her hand to his rigid maleness straining against his jeans. "But for now we gotta do something about this."

She felt for the zipper, once she found it she slowly pulled it down and freed him. When she reached for him she realized that he wasn't wearing any underwear. '_Kinky Quincy_,' she thought with a smirk.

"I wantto love you now," he said softly.

He pushed her onto her back and pinned her arms down over her head, and stared at her blue eyes, then he kissed her while pushing within her, she broke the kiss with a small cry of pleasure.

"Tommy…"

He groaned, god she was tight and wonderful, this was what he wanted from the first time he saw her walk in to his life with a tight cotton shirt on. He thrust into her deeper, he felt all his love pour into her, he opened his eyes and watched her face as she gasped with each thrust of his hips which she returned.

"Look at me Jude," he said huskily.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, their gaze locking and she felt it that pull once again and she moaned, "Tom."

He gasped and thrust into her faster, he felt her legs wrapping around his hips pulling him deeper, and oh so wonderfully good. "Jude…"

The scream which escaped them both were mixed words of love and want. He rested his forehead against her forehead, he kissed her red hair and found that he could never tire of her, or her smile, or the shine of her hair. The many moments which built to this moment made Tom Quincy realize that love was a once in a life time deal and he almost lost his.

"I love you Jude Harrison," he whispered to the now woman breathing hard next to him.

Jude chuckled. "Quincy you always had impeccable timing." She tapped his chest lighting, before kissing his lips and whispering, "I love you Tom Quincy."

Tommy tasted her on his lips, and it was a taste he never wanted to get rid of. "I'm not marrying Sadie, we broke up this morning."

Jude stared at him, "why?"

"I couldn't do it Jude, I'm not strong enough to live with you so close and not close enough." He whispered kissing her forehead, "I need you here in my arms to love."

Jude laughed, "Okay, Mr. Cliché it's time to sleep, I'm tired."

"I meant everything Jude."

"I know, and Sadie told me that you guys broke up." She smiled as she closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards his warmth.

II

It was the after glow that usually made the scene particularly warm, the warm sunlight hit her hair, as she lay beside him, her breathing even and cool. His arm was her pillow; his other hand was a feather tracing her curves softly. A smile etched to his lips as he brought it to her warm skin.

Jude knew she had to be dreaming, that she was in Tommy's bed, that it was he who was showering her with kisses. Slowly she opened her eyes and realizing that she was indeed in Tommy's bedroom, that it was indeed Tommy showering her body with oh so wonderful kisses.

"It was real."

"All of it, and thank god it was." He smiled as he kissed her lips, "I guess it would be pretty cliché to say that I love you now."

Jude rolled her eyes, "god you're such a loser, but yeah I do love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

He said nothing more, only showed her again just how much he needed, wanted, and loved her, and only her. Because sometimes it could be better then a dream, it could be a moment's worth of time that makes someone's heart beat as fast theirs did.

THE END…


End file.
